Defenseless
by parsimonia
Summary: She was sick of being left alone. She would show them. So, when the rest of team seven finally came back, they surely got a surprise with this new Sakura. That punch that she gave Naruto was enough proof that she was not the same weak and scared little girl. ItaSaku (nonmass).
1. Sick

**Hello there! Here's my first story in a while and the first written in English too. It'll be short chapters for the moment and I really hope that you like it. It's an ItaSaku one, so if you don't like, don't read. The rating may go up, but I sincerely doubt it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters.**

 **...**

 **Sick**

Alone.

That was what she was feeling right now. The hollow pain in her chest and the sensation of having no place to run away. They had left her.

Naruto went with Jiraiya to travel the world and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei left together to train. Apparently it wasn't important who she will be training with. She was a chunnin and weak. She knew that.

After beating, or trying to beat, one of the trees in the forest, and destroying her knuckles in the process, she headed down to see the Hokage. She was going to demand her to explain why she allowed for her to be left alone.

But when she was in front of the formidable woman, she couldn't do it and instead blurted out that she wanted, needed, for Tsunade to train her.

It seemed that something in her eyes convinced the blond, and so her training started.

 **...**

Please review and tell me what you think! All critics are very welcome.

Love x


	2. Ahead

**I received the first review and I don't really know how to take it. I know this two chapters are too short. The truth is, I've wrote a lot of this story, but some of the chapters have time lapses or are kind of disconnected, so putting them together don't feel right. But if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but this is how I write.**

 **For the rest of you, enjoy!**

 **….**

 **Ahead**

In her opinion, four in the morning was an ungodly hour to be awake, but if she wanted to get stronger she would need the time.

She ditched the uncomfortable clothes and let her hair grow a little so she could put it in a ponytail, started eating real food and didn't complain once about her training. In between studying, helping the Hokage with paperwork, hospital shifts, chakra control exercises and working out, time flew by.

 **...**

Trying to block the punch directed to her face, she back flipped and took her stance once more. Jumping ahead, she ducked and tried to aim a kick to the blond side. Instead, she received a strong hook in her stomach that pushed her away a few meters and left her without air.

She was sweating, tired and hungry. But no matter what, she wouldn't give up. She would show them that she was strong, that she deserved her place in team seven.

"Again."

"Yes shishou," and she launched again.

 **….**

Please review.


	3. Interest

**I'm trying to make the chapters a little bit longer. From next, they will be.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...**

 **Interest**

Itachi was tired, but after a three week long mission, it was mandatory for all ANBU teams for a checkup at the hospital.

He was surprised to say the least when Haruno Sakura entered the room where they were waiting. He watched from behind his mask with a calculating eye how she greeted them politely and with great care, fixed Genma's broken arm.

The last time he had seen her was two years ago while she was crying after his brother. After Sasuke had left with Kakashi for training, he'd lost interest in the rest of his team. But the girl in front of his eyes was nothing but calm and professional.

"You are all set ANBU-san," with a nod and a soft smile she left the room.

 **…...**

" _Sakura-chan! I hope that everything is going great for you! Ero-sensei sure is teaching me a lot! Just wait until I got back, I'll protect you! -Naruto-"._

The sound of the scroll making a tear in the wall and her raged breath was all that you could hear in the room. Why!? Why did he believe that she was still a defenseless maiden of some sorts!? She would show them!

Grabbing her gloves and ready to go for a long session of training that'll calm her rage, she stopped suddenly when a presence behind alerted her.

"The Hokage is waiting for you, Haruno-san."

She looked at the ANBU in her windowsill and nodded once. "I'll be there shortly, thank you." Calming herself with deep breaths, she teletransported to the Hokage tower.

It appeared that the Hokage's apprentice wasn't that calm and collected after all, how intriguing. With a smirk under his mask, he started his way back to headquarters.

.

After that, he slowly started to hear some things about her. She was the Hokage's apprentice and was in charge of half of the hospital. A lot of the male population were interested in her but for some reason didn't approach her. She didn't have a team but was going to take the exams to be a jounin.

Little by little, Itachi felt his interest being picked.

 **...**

Please review! It really helps me to write more and to know what you are thinking.

love x


	4. Firsts

**This is my favorite chapter so far and is dedicated to XxBirdxOfxHermesxX and Sleepynels (thanks for the reviews).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Firsts**

The first time that she saved a life as a medic, she felt elated. She was making a difference and the smiles and thank you's that the family gave her, made her sleep that night with a smile in her face.

The first time that a patient died while being in her hands, it was as if someone had stick a kunai in her stomach. She felt helpless and a failure. A fraud. The tears and faces of the family, made her sob all night while trying to sleep.

.

Surviving alone three days while being attacked wasn't that fun. She kept dispelling genjutsus and avoiding traps, hunting for her food and keeping herself awake, and alive.

She was invaded by a wave of relief when, finally finding the red scroll hidden in the dark and damp dungeon and opening it, felt herself being teleported to the Hokage's office.

"Congratulations Sakura, you are now a Jounin," the smile in her mentor's face made her realize that she was finally accomplishing things.

.

Her first mission as a jounin was tough and emotionally exhausting. She had to take a life for the first time. It wasn't a good feeling and she emptied her stomach as soon she arrived home.

But she understood. It was for the sake of the village. She was a shinobi, a tool. She was needed and as sadly as it sounds, it made her feel good.

.

Her first solo mission was an easy one, she was sent to an outdated but with incredible natural resources village to help them fix their health system. The proof of the fulfillment of her task was the income of new minerals to Konoha.

Even if it was not difficult, the mission left her with the sensation that she could stand for herself alone and a sweet taste in her mouth.

.

Her first seduction mission left her scarred but was a success. The target had been a vicious man, a power hungry drug lord and a fucker. In her humble opinion. But at least she had Ino at her side and together with their abilities, got all the information that was required from their interrogation.

That was also the first time that she got pleasure taking a life.

.

She looked outside the window of her office at the hospital with a sad smile, there was a lot of firsts that she had lived in the three years since her team left. With a sight she returned to her work. It sadden her how she went through so much without her family, without her team. She'd accomplished so many things, but suddenly she realized that she still felt just as that first time.

Alone.

"Haruno-san, the Hokage is asking for you immediately," after her small nod, the ANBU took off.

Shisui couldn't help feeling a small ache in his chest. What a desolated look.

 **...**

 **Reviews make unicorns appear in my room and be happy, so please do it :)**

 **love x**


	5. Blossom

**Hi there! Tomorrow I have my last first day of university, so here's a little something to celebrate. I know is too short but I promise next one will be a long one.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review! (it really helps me to know what you think) :)**

 **...**

 **Blossom**

That night, Tsunade asked her to accompany an ANBU team to a mission. There wasn't many medic-nin so it wasn't that strange for her to be invited.

Borrowing a uniform and a blank mask and having to call her teammates for their codes names felt weird, but the feeling wasn't unwelcomed.

The task was simple enough, infiltrate a grass country camp, obtain the maps and documents containing key information for Konoha and annihilate every person they encountered. Although the seriousness of the situation, Shisui and Genma made her feel at ease, and she was really grateful for that.

They traveled for two days with just two water and bathrooms breaks, but their pace was calm and the banter comfortable. That didn't mean that they weren't prepared in case of any eventuality.

When they arrived to the location, a fight broke. She saw with astonishment how a soldier was going to cut off Shisui's head, "Dog! Watch out!" Her scream helped the dark haired man to avoid the katana that was aimed to his head, instead cutting his shoulder and back.

Sakura wasn't going to let her comrades die, so with a stomp she opened the ground below their enemies and after a quick substitution justu, she disposed of the four nin with the help of her chakra scalpels. Grabbing her partner, she took him to a safe place and started to heal him.

"Now I get why the Hokage sent you with us," Genma stood surrounded by bodies, and his tone made her realize that behind that bear mask, he was smiling at her.

.

They returned to Konoha after three days and departed with a laugh and in name basis terms. Even after hearing how Sasuke had returned for a short time while she was away, she didn't feel her chest contract with pain and that put a new light in her eyes.

.

After a brief rest, team black was preparing for a new mission. Itachi found the slight smiles that Shisui and Genma were sharing a little unnerving, but before he could inquire about it, Sai beat him to it.

"Why are you two smiling like that?"

"We went on a mission with a _blossom_ ," the Uchiha answer was quick and with a happy tone.

"It was interesting to say the least," Genma smirk was replicated in his cousin's face.

Itachi knew perfectly well who they were referring to.

 **...**

 **I'll be back very soon**

 **love x**


	6. Delight

**This was a very short chapter but I got excited while reviewing it.**

 **Please enjoy! AND REVIEW! :)**

 **...**

 **Delight**

Walking through the hospital doors and thinking of the warm bath and book that expected her, she almost didn't notice the two figures in front of her. Looking up, she found herself face to face with her past week teammates.

"Another mission?" At Shisui's head shaking, her expression showed her confusion.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to grab something to eat with us," the smile in Genma's face made her accept their offer.

Sakura was surprised when, arriving to the small restaurant, was greeted with a soft "good afternoon Haruno-san".

"Likewise Uchiha-san," Sakura said to the stoic heir.

Later, in the comfort of her bed, she went back to the pleasant dinner she had. It was delicious, with constant and light conversation and she was astounded to found that the long haired Uchiha was a good meal partner, always adding soft and intelligent remarks to the conversation. It was interesting to find other sides of the male.

She had the decency of blushing at the " _a fine male indeed_ ," of inner.

 **…...**

Tsunade surely was testing her patience. She left her two hours ago doing paperwork while the blond was in a meeting. "Sure, a meeting with a glass of sake," she thought darkly.

The kunoichi heard someone entering from the window and without looking, she muttered a half assed "the Hokage's not here." But upon hearing a laugh she turned around, just to find the smiling face of Shisui. "Well, I'm not here for the Hokage but for you, little blossom".

"Stop calling me that," but her tone indicated that it really didn't bothered her that much. "What can I help you with?"

"Care to spar?" She thought for a moment that he was joking. C'mon, why would Uchiha Shisui want to spar with her? But upon seeing his face, Sakura realized that he was serious and accepted his offer.

Fighting against a sharingan user was difficult, especially someone that was an expert with the flickering technique. He was fast, precise and ruthless. But Sakura wasn't too far behind. Every kunai thrown at her was counterattacked with a shuriken. Every kick with a chakra enhanced punch.

Sakura felt a drop of sweat going down her spine and tried to concentrate to detect where the blackhead was. Something wasn't right; the smell of leaves was too strong and one of the cracks in the ground that she had made wasn't there. But she knew it was too late. Screaming "kai," she felt a kunai at her neck.

With a sigh she admitted her defeat with a good humored "I lost." She heard Shisui laugh. "Well, now you have to pay for lunch."

She pulled out her gloves and went to grab her water bottle, just to find no one else but _the_ Itachi Uchiha leaning against the truck of a tree.

"Good battle." She answered him with a blush, which thankfully was concealed because of all the exercise made, and a quiet "thank you."

Blame the adrenaline, but in an impromptu show of bravery, she looked him in the eye and asked him if he'd like to accompany them to eat. Nodding he acquiesced.

Lunch was uneventful but still a pleasant experience full of conversation and, incredible enough considering the presence of two Uchihas, soft laughs and little smiles.

Sakura started to realize how she had come to treasure this moments and how much she liked Itachi's company.

 **…...**

Sakura nervously looked around. It wasn't the first time that she was invited to the Uchiha district. But every time that she was there, it left her astonished the life at the compound; the people, little shops, houses and kids playing. It was like stepping into another era.

She strolled through the main road, thinking how outlandish she had to look with her pink hair and green eyes in a place full of black and blue. Stifling a laugh she kept her pace calm and her face impassive. "I thought you didn't do home calls," the girl jumped when she heard the soft voice.

"Good morning to you too, Uchiha-san," the pinkette looked at her new companion with amusement, "usually I don't actually." She stopped a bit when she saw his frown "What is it?"

"Itachi"

"What?"

"Please call me Itachi. Is a little contraproductive for you to call me by my family name considering that we _are_ in the Uchiha district." They connected gazes for a second and with a gentle expression she accepted. "Very well Itachi-san, but please refer to me with my given name too."

"Hn"

They kept walking in a comfortable silence, until they arrived to one of the largest houses. Sakura entered without knocking and went immediately to the third door in the corridor.

"Good morning Mishika-sama," Itachi only lifted a brow at the familiarity with which she referred to one of the Elders of his clan.

"Sakura-chan!" The old woman greeted the medic and looked to the family heir with an unreadable expression, which Itachi only acknowledged with a small nod. He saw with surprise how the pink haired hands glowed with chakra and with confidence started working with no questions asked. The two women bantered in hushed tones, and he watched astonished how the Uchiha laughed while Sakura blushed a furious red. He hadn't seen aunt Mishika laugh since his husband passed away three years ago.

Now he was really curious.

Walking out of the house an hour later, they took course to the entrance, but she turned to watch him when she felt that the man had stopped.

"Everything alright?" Her gaze was a worried one and her tone sweet.

"Would you spar with me, Sakura-san?" His eyes left her speechless and the only thing she could manage was to dumbly nod her head. The smile that she received was enough to think that feeling stupid in that moment was completely worth it.

But before they could say anything more, an ANBU appeared before them and interrupted with a quiet "you are needed Uchiha-san," she was surprised to say the least when he added "you too Haruno-san" and disappeared.

"I suppose it'll remain pending for next time," with a look and sharing a grin, they both teleported to the Hokage's tower in a cloud of petals and black feathers.

 **…...**

 **I wasn't planing on updating so soon but I'm in a good mood, enjoying the summer even though my classes already started. Swimming pool, beach and parties. -Juventud divino tesoro- (Only three more weeks before tests though :( )**

 **Please review!**

 **Love and happiness for you all! x**


	7. Surprises

**Hi there! Sorry for the delay but university has been surprisingly fun.**

 **I need to know: Do you prefer the shorter but faster chapters? or like this one, that'll be everytime a little bit longer?**

 **Please tell me, is really important to me!**

 **.**

 **Naruto is not mine and bla bla.**

 **...**

 **Surprises**

Glancing around to her team, she started to doubt the success of the task at hand. Even with all the henges in the world, it seemed difficult that they could convince the local lord that theirs was a normal family.

Come on! Itachi Uchiha and Sai as Shisui and her sons? They were too serious and stoic to be a teenager and a kid.

"What is it?" Shisui was looking at the pinkette for a while now, and her face told him that something wasn't quite right.

"I was just thinking that you are way too pretty and serious to be considered "normal" and therefore, for this mission to be successful."

Before Shisui could give her an answer, a monotone voice interrupted. "Are you implying that you are sexually attracted to us ugly?" The look that Sakura gave Sai was enough to shut him up.

"Not you Sai, you are just too socially retarded for this mission to succeed," she said firmly and stormed off from the living room, "and I'm surely not sexually attracted to anybody."

Upon hearing the door slamming, even Itachi had to hide his smirk.

.

After all, they were capable of cheating the town and were invited to the annual festivities inside Urata Taikumo's mansion. Sai was playing hide and seek with some kids, using that as an opportunity to make an outline of the guards position, and Itachi had disappeared from the party in favor of searching the documents they were looking for in the crime lord's office.

Walking slowly and smiling, Sakura and Shisui, both in their disguises, approached the target who was drinking heavily with two women in his arms, to give their respects. But at the last moment, she tripped over and collided with Urata and, supporting herself in his chest to avoid falling completely and with Shisui's help, stood straight once more.

"I'm so sorry Urata-sama," bowing respectfully, they started to introduce themselves and make small talk and after apologizing again, left him to his own devices.

Looking at her husband she said "I'm so embarrassed of falling over Urata-sama." Taking her chin in his hand, they locked gazes. "Is okay Saki." To everyone else they were madly in love, but the smile they shared was because they knew better, there was no way that a kunoichi of Sakura level would fall like that.

With a small nod from Itachi, the family reunited and after an hour, left the house. Silently they entered their home, changed swiftly to their uniforms and left from the window.

Before they could even reach the forest, Urata Taikumo died from a heart attack.

Sakura had been wrong. No one remembered the plain looking and normal family that lived in the town for just two weeks. They were better actors that what she had suspected.

Life was full of surprises.

 **…...**

It was Wednesday, she'd had a grueling double shift in the hospital and the only thing she wanted was to sleep for days. After saying her goodbyes, she started to walk like a zombie to her house, unable to use the rooftops due to her tiredness.

She stopped to buy dango and continued her way in a slow pace, almost falling when she collided with a broad chest. "Hey! Look where you are…" Glancing up, Sakura shut up when she found herself staring at Itachi's eyes. "Sorry," her blush make him think how interesting was the way she could be all aggressive and two seconds later an innocent girl.

Sakura sensed that something wasn't right so she asked "Are you hurt?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch," she took him by the hand and without thinking started to walk and smiling she said, "C'mon I'll heal you." He knew that her chakra levels weren't the best in that moment, but the determined face that the girl had, stopped him from saying something.

After a while they reached her home and blushing, she let go his hand. In silence the pinkette opened the door and made him sit in the couch. The raven looked intently how she healed him with delicacy and concentration, her chakra had a very calming feeling and slowly he started to relax in his seat.

"You are all set Itachi-san," the smile that she gave him was enough to make him reciprocate with one of his own.

"Thank you, Sakura," he saw how her cheeks turned pink and stood abruptly clapping her hands saying, "now let's eat dango!"

They talked for hours while eating the sweet treat, until Itachi had to go because he was summoned to the Hokage's tower.

Both of them slept really well that night. Life was full of surprises indeed.

 **…...**

One week later, Sakura found herself standing in front of Tsunade. "You are going on a mission tonight. This is a very important one Sakura." She nodded but before she could answer, the door opened after two short knocks. Itachi entered the room and bowed respectfully.

Finishing the debriefing and informing her that she would be using ANBU gear again, the blond asked them both, "All clear then?"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Yes shishou"

" _This is going to be so much fun!"_ smiling, Sakura agreed with her inner musings.

 **...**

 **I really hope that you like it! I'm not that happy with this one though.**

 **love x**


End file.
